


Petty, sure

by bluecoins



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hate Sex, M/M, baekhyun is a shit, it's 2am and i have work, probably?, this is pure mess, what the fuck am i even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoins/pseuds/bluecoins
Summary: Kyungsoo knows that his best friend is dumb as fuck, but waking up to Chanyeol tweeting “Fucked the guy my girl cheated me on with. Yes, you read that right.” proves that Kyungsoo might have to rethink his short list of friends again.





	Petty, sure

**Author's Note:**

> Like, I don’t even know what the fuck is this. It’s 2am. I have work tomorrow, but I cooked this shit up in 4 hours just because of a post I saw online (about a guy confessing shit, the prompt is not originally my idea) and voila. This is clearly un-betaed, hell, forgive me for any grammatical mistake and shit because I need to sleep.

Title: Petty, sure.

Pairing: BaekYeol

Rating: nc-17

Length: 13,638 Words (1/1)

Genres: Romance, college AU, slice of life,

Warnings: Language, the little smut, un-beta

Summary: Kyungsoo knows that his best friend is dumb as fuck, but waking up to Chanyeol tweeting “Fucked the guy my girl cheated me on with. Yes, you read that right.” proves that Kyungsoo might have to rethink his short list of friends again.

 

===

 

Baby, don't you mind if I do, yeah

Exactly what you like times two, yeah

Got me singin', "ooh, ooh"

So, baby, don't you mind if I do

 

Look, put your filthy hands all over me

Ya' know this ain't the clean version

And what you gonna do with all that beast?

When I leave the cage open, huh, walk to me, uh

 

No question, I want it, fire up, everybody smokin'

Your friends, my friends and they ain't leavin' 'til six in the morning

Six in the morning

Come chill, baby, you the coldest, go for 'em, put 'em on notice

You don't wanna walk through here

 

[[Filthy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gA-NDZb29I4)]

 

===

 

[Park Chan Yeol]

 

Love.

 

_Love_.

 

Chan Yeol wonders what love is.

 

This tight feeling that is gutting his chest so chokingly until it’s just so hard to breath.

 

He wonders if that’s what love is?

 

The light headedness as he stares at the mess in front of him that makes his head throbs and breathing painful and fingers turning cold.

 

Is that love?

 

The anguish that cloaks him in a tight suffocating silicone that makes him gibberish, brain turning into a mush and forming a thought suddenly becomes impossible when his fingers always had been an ace in writing essays into answer scripts that somehow always bring colours into perfecting his already impeccably perfect transcript.

 

He wonders what love is.

 

“Ch-Chan Yeol-ah?”

 

His name sounds so strange coming out from between her plush lips. Eyes wide, teary as she stares at his imposing figure from the doorframe. “This –this is not what you th-think, _baby_ –” She sounds nervous, voice watery and Chan Yeol wonders what eyes he’s looking at her with. Glancing over the smooth glide of her perfect small shoulders, smooth fair skin over to the floor with clothes trailing so carelessly everywhere.

 

Cute sized bra, the black lacy one that Chan Yeol loves meshing its cup before he would suck on the soft mound of flesh (Because Chan Yeol is a tits guy, loves sucking on them until his girl is all wet for him to put his dick in), the foreign grey boxer brief that is too small to belong to him and he looks back up to the bed to look at the dead eyes of another man with grey bleached hair with eyes remind him of a dead fish. Blank. Empty. Unremorseful. Skin fair. Neck thin. Fingers long to cup a youthful face.

 

Chan Yeol takes out his phone instead. Sliding the screen for the camera and snaps, snaps, _snaps_ away. Her scared angry face, the mess of the room, clothes, used condoms, half empty lube bottle. He snaps them, raising his hand high with his height advantage as the girl clambers to him, naked with desperate hands and he just forwards the pictures to the chat group of his gang.

 

Typing a simple –

 

**“I got cheated on”**

 

And finally, he pushes the crying girl away and jumps into the bed, straddling the naked man with the grey hair. Fucker is so nonchalant, lying on his back with a smirk and Chan Yeol snaps his phone away to capture that sly smile into a picture.

 

“I _will_ fuck you up one day,” He says. Honest. Distant. Cold.

 

Does he even know himself anymore?

 

The man bites his lips in return.

 

“Can’t wait for it.”

 

Chan Yeol walks away after that.

 

Shoulders squared, face blank, temper simmering into a cool boil.

 

===

 

[Do Kyung Soo]

 

Kyung Soo prides himself as someone who is simple. He loves things to be symmetrical, aligned perfectly next to each other like a perfect tetris block. Lining the shelves prettily, colours not too bold, pastel and pale and pure white. He thinks he likes it very much –no, he loves it. Obsessed with it, even. In this small rundown studio, cluster free. Folded old table sits in between his single bed and the flat screen TV. Two tall bookshelves next to the TV against the white wall. Small kitchenette at the foot of his bed. Two pots of cactus on the windowsill by the bed.

 

It’s perfect. Should be perfect if there wasn’t a sniffling 186cm giant dog plopping against his used to be clean folded table, crying with messy snots and spilling soju everywhere.

 

“Fucking Byun Baek Hyun, really? That fucking asshole, what the fuck?”

 

He thinks he’s heard of the name enough he’ll probably be writing that name during the finance lecture tomorrow. Didn’t something like this used to happen before too? Back in high school when Chan Yeol and he were just two first years on the court and Baek Hyun was a third year shooter?

 

“Yep.” He answers. “It’s Baek Hyun.”

 

“Fucking Byun Baek Hyun, what the fuck!”

 

Kyung Soo never expected Chan Yeol to be the crier type. He’s crass, rough and careless even at one point. But Kyung Soo also thinks that Chan Yeol used to look godly when they were in high school. Loose jersey, loose shorts and running wildly on the basketball court. Scoring and scoring a three after another. He’s a good player, always has been, but in college, everything is muted. Suddenly scoring a perfect mark is a priority, just like drinking and getting girls. He wonders if his obsession with wanting too many things at once made him threw away what he’s always best at. Loose shoulders, tight grip and suddenly – _whoosh_.

 

Score. Score and _score_.

 

“Always Baek Hyun, huh?” He wonders aloud uncaringly, sipping on his apple juice quietly as he stares at his ceiling. Nodding to see that at least that part of his room is clean. Untouchable.

 

“Bet my dick is bigger.”

 

Even to him, his sigh sounds too long and tired.

 

“What are you, is this high school again?”

 

“My dick gotta be bigger!” Chan Yeol cries out in defence, surprisingly coherent as he stares at Kyung Soo with red and wet face. Just look at him. Disgusting shit has snot running down his lips. 

 

“I honestly have no interest in knowing.” He answers and flings the box of tissue to his friend. _Friend_. Shit, they are friends. Why are they even friends? Chan Yeol is a disgusting mess who never covers his mouth when sneezing. “Wipe your ugly face, you’re dirtying my room.” But Chan Yeol obeys and blows his nose into the sheets of tissues. Greedy fucker took four sheets when one should be more than sufficient.

 

The juice tastes good, sweet just like how he likes it. The wind is blowing nicely from the opened window, carrying the scent of spring, of flowers to distil the stench of tobacco and alcohol and Chan Yeol’s strong Hugo Boss cologne. It might be a good night. It can be a good night as Kyung Soo leans against his back against the bed, listening to his friend as he ambles on about his dick size and Baek Hyun and fucking up Byun Baek Hyun, about how Baek Hyun has been messing with his shit since high school.

 

The table shakes, the empty bottles of beer and soju fall to the floor in clangs of noise and Chan Yeol is suddenly standing and staring down at him and pulls down his shorts as he tells him –

 

“See, they _are_ bigger.”

 

Twenty one year old Do Kyung Soo, for the first time in his life, witnesses the sight of another man’s dick in real life.

 

It could’ve been a good night.

 

But of course Chan Yeol _has_ to ruin it.

 

He hopes that he will bruise tomorrow when he punches the man in the gut.

 

===

 

[Kim Jong Dae]

 

When his phone lighted up that night one week ago, it was to an onslaught of pictures of Chan Yeol’s ex, her messy room, and that senior guy from his high school basketball club. What’s his name again? Some Byun dude. Chan Yeol says his name plentiful of times back then. He often wonders if the name might have slipped out once or twice whenever he fucks a girl. Yeah. Jong Dae used to wonder about that a lot. His tall friend kept at it even after the guy graduated and when they got into college, he stopped. Distracted. Good grades, chicks, parties.

 

“I will fuck that Byun Baek Hyun up, just wait for it.” Then he starts again. What a debut, he thinks. After a quiet three years, Baek Hyun’s name rings so obnoxiously around him that he almost misses it. The nostalgia of petty grudge and hatred surrounding it, but only now, a little too personal.

 

And to think that Chan Yeol didn’t even like that girl much.

 

He was mulling about wanting to break it off for a while, so Jong Dae can’t even begin to fathom why this has to be so personal. He wonders if this is about Baek Hyun instead. Chan Yeol’s and the guy’s obsession with messing each other up once upon a time was strange he thought. He wonders if things will go back as before. Petty, sure, he knows. But men are petty, he supposes.

 

It’s troublesome.  

 

“You know, when you invited us to hang out, I didn’t expect it to be for some sexual harassment on a guy who’s not even here.” He says, chewing on the straw of Kyung Soo’s girly Long Island as he scrolls over his phone gallery, thinking that it’s about time he deletes some of the pictures in there. Because honestly, in between his own dick pic, random girls’ tits and nudes and pictures of Chan Yeol barfing by the road side –his phone is starting to have an unappealing effect on anyone’s stomach. To his, especially.  

 

“His dick is miniscule.” Chan Yeol ignores him and Jong Dae sighs as he stares at Kyung Soo from across of him. Pretty sure that the tired face the man has on mirrors his own.

 

“Say, for real. I really don’t want to know about another guy’s dick.” He says, tapping on delete, delete and moving into another folder.

 

_Woah_.

 

What a mountain of treasure he has.

 

Jong Dae thinks he might be a jerk, in all honesty.

 

He leads girls around by the hook. He’s not good looking, he knows that. But a lot of girls told him that he has a cute way of laughing. The infectious kind that will make other people wants to laugh with him too. He wonders if that is a compliment, because don’t get him wrong. While it’s nice to have girls all over him, being called cute is not exactly his aim. Because just look at Chan Yeol. He’s tall, his figure is all hard –the athletic type that despite being engulfed in oversized t-shirts or tacky hoodies, his long figure attracts look from people all around him.

 

But then he’s still back to square one with the Byun senior from high school.

 

“They’re tiny.” Chan Yeol says vehemently from next to him, spitting out a few splash of beer as he speaks and Jong Dae settles his phone down in a clatter atop the wooden table as he grips his friend’s wide shoulder.

 

“Dude, either get this showdown on the road or just shut it with his name and his dick size.” He says with a smile, and really, Jong Dae is not smart, but at the glint of his drunken friend’s eyes, he wonders what shit did he set in motion when Chan Yeol calls over for shots of tequila at the startled waiter.

 

He’s really not looking forward to a drunken Park Chan Yeol.

 

===

 

[Oh Se Hun]

 

Se Hun thinks that he’s basically a godly walking being on this earth. Tall, charming and ground-breaking good looking, he thinks that there should be a shrine somewhere built on his name. Godlike Oh Se Hun. Saviour of mankind, a gift from the sky. His grades may be subpar, second class upper, but _meh_ , not that he cares. A good old blinding smile and few good words and charms will score him a job, surely. If not, his brother is a hotshot lawyer, he’s sure there’s some magic the man can work for him.

 

Life is easy. Too easy sometimes, that he hardly has to work so hard to get what he wants. A snap of fingers will get him girls, a homework and a little study will score him that B+, and a simple text to Byun Baek Hyun will bring him back down to earth with misery.

 

Life is simple.

 

But in a basketball game, _now_ , that’s different. He _really_ needs to go that extra mile to score himself a basket. And going head to head with a gifted Baek Hyun is a headache, but hey, they are teammates, so a score is not a score for himself. It’s for the team. And he kinda likes it. He just became a regular last year, but Baek Hyun is already so far ahead. A law student with strange bleached hair. He often got into trouble with his lecturers when it comes to his hair colour, but his perfect grade and smart tongue always made them tongue tied.

 

He’s smart, he’s good with people, and he’s a genius when it comes to basketball.

 

_Ah_ , basketball.

 

The court that is bustling with noise, the squeaking shoes of running players, the yell of cheers, the whoosh sound of balls being thrown and the rustle and clanks of net as someone scores. Then the buzzer. The ugly sound of a checkmate, and the team’s ace glistening face and huge grin of sweet victory.

 

Se Hun thinks that he’s a godlike creature, but looking at his best friend standing in the middle of the court with heaving shoulders and a huge smile is another thing altogether. He thinks that Baek Hyun sort of made to be in the spotlight. The strange ace whose height is alien in this sports that sides people with tall gene as Se Hun is.    

 

As they crowd the bench for towels and bottled drinks, Se Hun can’t help himself from turning around and stares at his friend, nodding as he tells him.

 

“You’re ugly.”

 

Their teammates groans, probably used to this exchange, but Se Hun is an honest man, and he really thinks that Baek Hyun is ugly.

 

“Takes one to know, huh?” The man says nonchalantly, and so. Yeah. Whatever.

 

The bar is full when the whole team walk in. All still sweaty with their jersey and backpacks. And then he sees it. The tall guy that used to attend the same high school as he did. The tall one whose shoot is almost as good Baek Hyun’s 99% guaranteed ones. That guy who always had a nasty face whenever he looks at his friend as if fishing for a fight because while Baek Hyun rarely talked with him back then, he always stop to point his finger at him every damn time before he dribbles and made a perfect shot.

 

What was his name again?

 

Chan Yeol, was it?

 

Baek Hyun used to be obsessed with pissing him off. Purposely orchestrating their practice so that it will always ended up with the two being in a different team just so he can shut the boy up with his perfect score. Unsurprisingly, the shorter man will play splendidly with that matchup, so their coach never complained, and well, yeah. Baek Hyun is the team’s star after all, so he is always getting his way one way or another.

 

“Say,” He calls out to his friend once they settled by the booth with the rest of their team. “That guy used to go to our school before, right?” He asks, pointing to the said person when Baek Hyun is settling down next to him.

 

Baek Hyun turns to him before looking ahead towards the sitting tall Chan Yeol guy. Se Hun honestly doesn’t know what triggers it, but the fire that smoulders his friends eyes is rather scary at that point. No longer just black like a dead fish. He wonders what’s up with him. Why he always does shit to mess with the tall younger man, but the way he smiles is a rather rude reminder why Baek Hyun is always the star. The spotlight.

 

“ _Shit_ , this is good.”

 

Unbeknownst to him, the attention he brought on to the other man’s existence might create troubles and maybe, just _maybe_ , give birth to a troublesome love story for Byun Baek Hyun.

 

Maybe.

 

===

 

[Byun Baek Hyun]

 

Baek Hyun’s existence is one that never brings any good things with it. Birthed out of wedlock to a young stupid sixteen year old girl who pretty much got unlucky during her first time having sex with a flaming playboy who wants nothing to do with fatherhood, to a grandparents that see him as an obstacle to their daughter who is too young, and a cold uncle who hates him for just breathing. Unloved, maybe he is. But when he was seven, he stopped trying altogether to get their attention and just feel glad that he was fed. He discovered basketball when he was eleven, got pretty damn good at it actually, because shit, he can run, he has good grip, and when he was fifteen, he was scouted and he got a recommendation for a good highschool with a scholarship should he maintain his already good grades. When he was thirteen, he was sent to a boarding school when his grandfather had enough of looking at his face and when he was fifteen, he had sex for the first time. With a man twenty five years his senior. The father of his then girlfriend. At the back of his Hyundai in the apartment’s basement parking lot. Life was a little out of control. But he’s also a greedy motherfucker. He wanted it all. The good grades, basketball, the sex.

 

But it’s all good.

 

He’s charming, he has ways with words and everyone like him. Playful and fun Baek Hyun who’s good at making friends, who’s also a teacher’s pet because he’s helpful. Lending a hand to pick up books, to help the teachers and shit.

 

By the time he was seventeen, he didn’t even know himself anymore. Staring at the mirror with hickeys littering his fair chest and nipples swollen from being sucked too much until they were sore, and on the bed was the ace of the school he played against with the day before.

 

And when he was eighteen, he got hated again for the first time. Not because his existence itself is a mistake, but simply because he was _better_. Gangly sixteen year old boy with huge almond eyes and unruly hair who was almost as good of a shooter as Baek Hyun was.

 

Baek Hyun made sure that his shoots were top notched, purposely pointing at the boy by the bench for his attention every time he’s making a shot – he loved how conflicted the boy was. Torn in between simple admiration or hatred from being stuck in a state where Baek Hyun will always be _better_ than _him_.

 

Park Chan Yeol.

 

_Ah_ , the boy’s existence was a sweet balm to his dirty and complicated days.

 

Suddenly, life was all about screwing up with him and when he walked past the gate of his college in his first year when he was nineteen, Baek Hyun remembered how it felt like to be lonely again.

 

But Baek Hyun is twenty three now. A final year student with another semester left before he can fucks off into the dawn of a working adult.

 

Two days ago actually, he  officially turned twenty three, and walking alone at eleven at night after a long day of lecture, club activity and dinner towards his run down flat was a little bit depressing, but then, at the foot of his house’s door sat a man he never expected to see so soon. Unruly wavy black hair, wide shoulders and long limbs. But he’s staring right at him. Almond eyes almost fiery despite the baby face he has. Lips thick and red and Baek Hyun swallows, eyes growing wide because _shit_.

 

Park Chan Yeol is a beautiful fuck.

 

He had always thought so since they were in high school and now, with his long limbs no longer looking awkward around him, he’s the very definition of a delicious sight.

 

Angry like this, full of hate and Baek Hyun wants it. Likes it, loves to be this hated for just being _better_. Not because he exist. But he _exists_ , though. He’s such a blotchy presence to the man’s justified hatred and Chan Yeol stands when Baek Hyun walks closer. Height towering over him and it makes his heart beats so fucking chaotically under his breastbone.

 

“We have a score to settle, _asshole_.” The deep voice says and Baek Hyun wonders what is wrong with him for the goosebumps to rock up his spine as he moves to unlock the door of his one bedroom flat. Their arms graze when the shorter male walks in and Chan Yeol follows suit uninvitingly, taking his shoes off gruffly as Baek Hyun throws his backpack onto his couch, chucking his varsity jacket away to stand only in his skinny jeans and simple white tee.

 

His thighs are sore from running around in the court before, and his tummy still feels empty despite having a Big Mac before. And staring at Chan Yeol who’s standing in black skinny jeans, black tee and black bomber jacket makes his mouth salivate.

 

“What’s this about?” He asks nonchalantly, sitting on his couch to slip the socks away from his feet before rubbing at his heel, massaging it a little once he crosses one foot atop one knee.

 

“Soo Young,” Chan Yeol says.

 

“What? You don’t even _like_ her that much. She _wanted_ to break up.” He shrugs and smirks when the cool face scrunches into anger. He’s not lying. Soo Young talks a lot, and truthfully, when Chan Yeol walked in on them that night, it wasn’t the first time he’d fuck her. He’s not into her, in all honesty. He wonders if the idea of her being Chan Yeol’s girlfriend was what riled him up in the first place. Like tasting something that belongs to a crush just so you can have a taste of them. It’s rather poetic, isn’t it? Baek Hyun wonders if he’s pathetic in that sense. What a sore loser.   

 

“Yeah? But so what? You have no right to come in between!” He seethes and Baek Hyun almost laughs. _Shit_. This is _good_.

 

“Why? You guys are not married. As far as I’m concern, it’s a free world, man.” He smiles, getting up as he shuffles into his room. Switching the AC on and pulls at the drawer of his study table.

 

Chan Yeol’s eyes are wide when he walks in, sees Baek Hyun chucking the bottle of lube and strips of condoms onto his single bed and he eyes Baek Hyun who is already pulling his white tee off before slumping onto the bed. Thighs spread open invitingly and he leans back on his hand atop the mattress.

 

“ _You motherfucker_ –” Chan Yeol grits out, but he’s walking towards the sitting man anyway. Eyes wide, ears red and once he’s close enough, Baek Hyun pushes one foot out, heel digging into the column of his hips. He can hear the tall man gasps. But he has to wonder, though. While Chan Yeol does look angry, there is no trace of disgust or whatsoever in his gaze. Face now flush. Baek Hyun wants to eat all of it up.

 

“So, wanna settle that score, or what?”

 

But yeah.

 

Chan Yeol fucks him that night.

 

Not before Baek Hyun’s had his fix of those long and thick cock in his mouth. Slurping around the girth greedily because this. Shit, _this_? Baek Hyun never knows that he can be so hungry over something like this. Not before, in his life. Not over another man. Another girl. Soo Young has great tits, and he should know that by dating her, Chan Yeol must have a thing for tits, what, with him obsessing over Baek Hyun’s non existing ones, sucking on his nipples until they are swollen and sore and bruising while fingering Baek Hyun open with his thick fingers.

 

His dick feels just as good in his mouth as in his ass.

 

While he’s never been that much of a fan to have another man up in his ass, Baek Hyun is basically a whore for it when Chan Yeol finally plows into him that night. Grip uncaringly tight around his hips until they hurt and teeth sharp as he bites around the length of Baek Hyun’s thin throat.

 

One used condom on the floor, but Chan Yeol is still fucking him hard, still insatiable. Slides in and out of him hurriedly, once or twice hitting the smaller man’s good spot, but not that Baek Hyun cares anyway. The fact that this is **Chan Yeol** fucking him is already good enough, and he’s drooling on his pillow, face smashed into it as the tall man grips at his head, trying to suffocate him, probably.

 

The room is messy with the sound and noise they are making. Rattling bedframe, deep grunts and crazed moans. Baek Hyun couldn’t help from bouncing his ass eagerly back every time Chan Yeol pulls out before slamming back hard in again.

 

The lubricant trails down his inner thighs every time the tall man pulls out and Baek Hyun screams and screams and _screams_ as Chan Yeol’s thick cock wreaks havoc into his body so intrusively. Chan Yeol didn’t fuck him with care or love. It’s all pure animalistic drive to seek pleasure in this hazy hatred that Baek Hyun had set up so perfectly.

 

“I’m gonna cum!” Baek Hyun finally cries out, “ _Hngh_ , so thick, **so good**!” He’s tugging at his dick at this point and when the huge palm falls around his upper arm, Chan Yeol pulls his dick out before turning him around so he’s lain on his back.

 

The sight that meets him makes his heart skips a beat, believe it or not.

 

While he expected a frown or a scowl or just pure agonising anger, the look Chan Yeol has on is anything, but that.

 

The tall man fucks into him back with a smirk. One hand now grabbing at the back of the smaller man’s thigh as he pushes it apart. Jackhammering into him until Baek Hyun’s back arches, throat all blares out as he screams. He thinks he might pull a muscle with the way his body is all sprightly, but he didn’t think he can even care at that point. Fingers tight around his own dick as he feels his balls tighten.

 

He hears a snap sound and he looks at the tall man with teary eyes. Noticing now that Chan Yeol has his phone in his one free hand. Clicking and clicking and clicking as he fucks him hard and hard and hard until Baek Hyun just can’t take it anymore and he’s coming so hard, his voice cracks.

 

“I h-hate you.” He hears the tall man says as he throws his phone away carelessly onto the bed. “But fucking you feels _so_ good!” He groans and his hips twitch, cock so hard inside of him and Chan Yeol’s moans are long and loud before everything just stops.

 

He has to dye his hair back black next semester.

 

===

 

[Do Kyung Soo]

 

Homework is kind of tough.

 

Kyung Soo has never been a man with a brilliant mind like Chan Yeol is, but he works hard. Diligent even into finishing his homework and tutorials on time, so it never is strange for him to stay up late until 2am just to get things done. Once he’s done with everything, he would neatly place his notes and books into his backpack and shuffle his bag at the foot of his bed before folding back his table and slides them under his bed.

 

Space.

 

He loves big space, but he’s broke, and poor. His room is small, but he makes do. Unbeknownst to his friends, surprisingly, being neat will allow any small space to seem bigger.

 

Switching off the ceiling light, he gets under the blanket. Windows open, and that’s when his phone vibrated. Once, twice.

 

Sliding his finger atop the screen, it is to a sole bubble from Chan Yeol in their group chat.

 

**“Wanna see a dick pic?”** It says.

 

He can see Jong Dae typing something, and he almost too if not for the next picture that pops up. Out of pure curiosity, he taps on the picture. Because no matter what an asshole Chan Yeol is, he won’t be stupid enough as to post his own dick pic, and _boy_ , did he regret his decision.

 

Jong Dae stops typing.

 

Kyung Soo sighs out forlornly.

 

Because really, to look at the picture of an obviously debauched Byun Baek Hyun, all red face and sweaty with swollen lips wide open with teary eyes will truly bring a pain to anyone. He really has no interest in looking at another man’s sex face, but the picture of Baek Hyun is all that.

 

**“So you scored him, huh?”** Jong Dae finally types in. Kyung Soo just places the phone next to his pillow as he shuts his eyes.

 

He wakes up the next morning with his usual routine.

 

Whatsapp, email, instagram, before finally, his twitter.  

 

And the thing is. Kyung Soo knows that his best friend is dumb as fuck, but waking up to Chan Yeol tweeting **“Fucked the guy my girl cheated me on with. Yes, you read that right.”** proves that Kyung Soo might have to rethink his short list of friends again.

 

But yeah.

 

Kyung Soo goes to his morning lecture anyway, meeting Jong Dae halfway outside of the lecture hall and the man only looks at him tiredly, nodding in acknowledgement, but says nothing. Chan Yeol’s absence comes as no surprise, and although half of him can’t bother to give two shits about it, he still scribbles an excuse of a signature on behalf of the missing tall man when the attendance slip reaches him. Jong Dae arches an eyebrow at that, but Kyung Soo is already passing the slip to the person next to him, some tall guy called Se Hun or something. He remembers the guy attending the same high school as he did, but he can’t remember even exchanging words with him, so Kyung Soo tries to stop thinking at all.

 

The lecture goes on with no events other than the Se Hun’s dude phone vibrating incessantly atop the table. He replies once or twice, but other than that, he just ignores his phone altogether. It’s a tad bit annoying if Kyung Soo is honest enough, but the lecturer is giving incredible midterm tips, the short man finds himself letting the whole shit go altogether.

 

When the class is over, his phone vibrated and before he knows it, his eyes are already scanning over the new bubble of their group chat.

 

A simple **“SOS need friends NOW”** was typed in by Chan Yeol.

 

“You go deal with him.” Jong Dae says from behind the steering wheel of his car. Kyung Soo looks up from his phone to the other man next to him.

 

“It’s troublesome.” He says.

 

“He’s your trouble today.”

 

“He’s your friend.” He sighs.

 

“Yours too, asshole.” Jong Dae grins as he manoeuvres the car out of the parking lot.

 

“I don’t think I like that tone, Jong Dae-ssi.” He says flatly.

 

Honestly, all Kyung Soo ever wanted is to have a hassle-free day where he can go back to his small home. Showering, having jajangmyeon over Cardcaptor Sakura on his laptop and does his homework before going to sleep. Money is tight, exams are near, and he still has yet to start on the group assignment because Jong Dae and Chan Yeol play too much.

 

When he walks into his house however, it is to the sight of Park Chan Yeol, the bane of his existence, kneeling by his bed with his face buried into the mattress.

 

He texts Jong Dae –

 

**“If you’re not here in 10mins, I’ll send your sex pics to your parents :) ”**

 

===

 

[Kim Jong Dae]

 

Jong Dae walks into Kyung Soo’s apartment in exactly seven minutes. Sharp. Because seriously. While people might see Kyung Soo as someone who is subdued and quiet, he has a fucking petty and fucked up sense of humour. It was only that one time he accidentally air-dropped his few (read: 45) sex pics and few (read: 20) nudes of some girls to his friend when he was dead ass drunk. He didn’t know that Kyung Soo actually accepted them, fucking creep. But he did. And he uses them as a perfect blackmail material for shits like this.

 

Chan Yeol is sitting on his heels by Kyung Soo’s single bed, face buried into the mattress as he hurls out a long moan after another while the owner of said bed is currently sitting by his folded low table, laptop on with huge headset crowned around his head.

 

“What now?” He groans as he kicks his shoes off and slumps on the bed, pulling his legs over the mourning tall man and lies on his back. Kyung Soo’s mattress is hard like a block. He insisted that it is good for his back.

 

“I fucked up.” Chan Yeol mumbles.

 

“Well, considering how you’ve been living your life, bro, you need to be a little more specific than that.” He snorts before crying out when Chan Yeol grabs at his foot, fingers digging into his calf. “Stop gripping me so hard, asshole!”

 

No one says anything after that. Chan Yeol is still holding on to his foot, so Jong Dae has to bite back all the crappy gay jokes he wants to bark out. For a while, there’s only the sound of Kyung Soo’s occasional snort before it’s all silence again. It’s only six in the evening, and Jong Dae wonders how much longer it will take before one of them will open their mouth.

 

Not surprising, it’s Kyung Soo who closes the lid his laptop before standing up.

 

“Food?” He asks, walking to Chan Yeol and shoves at him until his friend rolls onto the floor on his back. He has a blank face, eyes all empty as he settles on the floor so nicely. What a dramatic dick.

 

“I want to die.” Chan Yeol says.

 

“Everyone wants to die at one point or another, so get over it. Everyone else does.” Kyung Soo flatly answers as he walks to his fridge, opening the door up as he scans its inside. “More importantly, what are going to do about dinner?” Cold as a bitch.

 

Chan Yeol has his long feet folded to his chest as he hugs his knees, and Jong Dae can’t even believe the sight he’s seeing.

 

“I can’t believe I fucked him.” The tall man says monotonously. Probably depressed, probably regretted it, but Jong Dae thinks that he’s just making this too much of a big deal. With his strange obsession of cursing Baek Hyun’s existence when they were in high school, he can’t help but think if there had been some weird sexual tension going on that he overlooked. It’s too troublesome to think. So he looks up towards the ceiling of Kyung Soo’s small home instead. They are clean –white. He wonders if the man cleans them up monthly or stuff. The sight would be ridiculous, what, with his height and all.

 

“What I can’t believe is how you can even get it up in the first place? He’s got no boobs.” He says in a daze, snorted even because shit. That’s funny.

 

“I –well, he’s. Just. Fucking, shit. Fuck. FUCK!” Chan Yeol guffaws incoherently from the floor.

 

“Well, you did just that last. So fucking well actually, we all have the picture –” Jong Dae sniggers, shoulders shaking and Chan Yeol cries out after that.

 

“HE’S GOT NO BOOBS WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?” His voice is loud, booming in the small space so explosively and Jong Dae didn’t know since when he’s cackling like a mad witch.

 

“You’re too loud, it’s distracting.” Kyung Soo drones out from the kitchen.

 

“Are you always this loud with girls too, Chan Yeol? No delicacy at all, _heh_.” Jong Dae laughs and when Chan Yeol stands so ominously next to the bed, height towering over his entire being, this time, Jong Dae did scream when his best friend chokes him.

 

===

 

[Do Kyung Soo]

 

“So, are you and Soo Young officially breaking up then?” Jong Dae asks from across the table.

 

The whole place is loud with kids running around and mothers scolding their noisy brats and slow cashier. He thinks that McDonald’s is hardly a place suit for this conversation, but Chan Yeol is a desperate bitch, and even after downing two Grilled Mushroom burgers, he’s still looking hollow. It’s an ugly and pathetic sight, but he rather they talk here than getting drunk at the pub. It smells at the bar. Cigarettes and people.

 

“I can’t believe you’re trying to move in on my ex.” Chan Yeol gasps out from next to him. “Such disrespect –”

 

“Oh, so she’s an ex now?”

 

“No delicacy at all, I have to agree.” Kyung Soo butts in with a smirk, enjoying putting Jong Dae in a tight spot.

 

“Kyung Soo-yah, don’t pour oil over the fire.”

 

“But well, Chan Yeol did get all poured and fire last night. We have the picture, after all.”

 

“Stop with the fucking picture!” Chan Yeol cries out, burying his face into his palms as he groans out forlornly.

 

“But you were the one who sent it to us.” Jong Dae snorts as he munches on his chicken nugget, picking up a new nugget and goes to dip it into the sauce. But because he only has the foil cover of the sauce peeled partway, the whole nugget can’t fit in. He pulls out his phone instead, sliding his oily finger atop the screen and focuses the camera to himself, probably snapchatting or on his instastory as he stares at his phone with the frickin nugget in his hand and says – “ _Damn_ , baby, you’re **thick**.” Chan Yeol actually cries out loud again at the word _thick_. As if a bad memory is triggered from the word.

 

“It was the heat on a moment kind of shit for me, okay!”

 

“See,” Kyung Soo says with finality and shrugs. “Fire.”     

 

===

 

[Oh Se Hun]

 

Baek Hyun is in a good mood despite skipping on practice. When he got to his friend’s place, the shorter man had a shorts and some loose tee on, collar hangs a little too low, doing its best to show off the purpling bruise on his throat. Lips bruised a little and he had a shit eating grin. 

 

“Coach said that you pulled a muscle?” He asks once seated on the 3-sitter couch. The TV is on, highlight of Stephen Curry’s plays is playing. He wonders if Baek Hyun is actually really studying them or if he puts them on simply to add some noise to his quiet apartment.

 

“I did. Went to the hospital and stuff this morning. Got an MC too.” Baek Hyun simply says as he passes a can of beer.

 

“But you were fine at yesterday’s practice and at dinner. What did you do last night?” He takes a sip of his beer, sighing as it washes down his throat. Shitty stuff, sure, but he loves it. Better that it’s cold.

 

“Well, you know. All the fun stuff. Don’t mind the details.” Baek Hyun shrugs as he places one foot atop the coffee table.

 

“Fun enough for the good mood?” Se Hun takes his chance to pry the man more for information. He’s not nosy, but Baek Hyun being in a good mood always makes him desperate to pry.

 

While Baek Hyun himself is not moody and always chirpy, after knowing the man for many years already, he knows enough how discern the man’s fake front of a mood maker tendency and a really genuine good mood. Baek Hyun is fucked in the head, sure, but he wonders if the lonely look he would have every time he looks at a Christmas tree has anything to do with his frivolous attitude. He’s always around, somehow, never going back to his family’s home for the holidays aside for New Year’s Eve. Even that, it was to only spend one night there before going back to him one-bedroom apartment the next morning.

 

“You’re surprisingly nosy for someone whose interest is only himself.”

 

“Well, I DO matter the most, but _you_ being in a good mood is creepy.”

 

“I’m always in a good mood. Jealous, babe?”  

 

“After that spam of messages this morning? No. Go die.” He sighs as the memory of this morning comes to his head. Dealing with Baek Hyun that morning was a nightmare.

 

**“What are you doing?”**

**“Where are you?”**

**“Guess what?”**

**“Guess?”**

**“Guess????”**

**“Se Hun-ah???”**

**“Where are you Se Hun-ah???”**

**“I need you Se Hun-ah??”**

**“Why aren’t you answering your phone?”**

**“Answer my call!”**

**“You’re a child predator.”**

**“You have child porn in your laptop.”**

**“Imma report it to coach.”**

 

And no. He doesn’t own any child porn for god’s sake.

 

After finishing his beer and posting an instastory on his instagram and tagging his coach on it to assure him that the team’s ace is indeed, still alive, he decided to call it a night and bids goodbye to a still grinning Baek Hyun. Once the lift reaches the ground floor, he walks out and almost bumps into a tall man whose face he recognised almost immediately.

 

Park Chan Yeol.

 

He looks distracted, didn’t even notice him as he walks into the elevator and jams on the lift button before the doors slid closed. Just because he’s a curious bitch, he waits for a bit, eyeing the screen atop the elevator’s door to look at the floor number blinking in red.

 

The lift stops at level 11.

 

He walks away after that with a sigh.

 

===

 

[Park Chan Yeol]

 

He knows trying to talk it out with his friends probably wasn’t the brightest idea, but he trusted their judgement, believe it or not. They’re a bunch of dicks with no delicacy and whatsoever, but they are good at talking sense into him ever since they were in high school. Kyung Soo is a pragmatic man after all, and Jong Dae is a realist. So when Jong Dae told him that he needs to sort this whole shit out, Chan Yeol knows that he needs to make a clean slate on whatever he has going on with both Soo Young and fucking Baek Hyun.

 

Before he knows it, he’s already standing in front of the door to Soo Young’s apartment.

 

It’s a 3-bedroom apartment that she shares with her two other housemate, but he knows that Soo Young is alone that night. He saw on instagram that one of the girls is out on a date with her boyfriend while the other one is back in her family’s home since tomorrow is Saturday.

 

When Soo Young opens the door, she looks a little pale. No makeups on, but still pretty.

 

“Ch-Chan Yeol-ah?” She calls. Surprised. Why? Is she expecting someone else? Baek Hyun perhaps?

 

When he decided to ask her out five months ago, he was all over the moon when she said yes. She’s cute, clingy, all the materials of a good girlfriend, probably. But all the things he found cute became too troublesome instead two months later. While hanging out with his friends, she would texted him to come over. When he said he can’t, she’d ask if he’s with other girls instead. _“Because you have so many other girlfriends, right?”_ It was absurd, and the insecurity she has was mind tolling. Then the mood swings. The accusations.

 

But she’s cute.

 

And she’s nice.

 

She tugs at his hand and pulls him into her room. When she kisses him, Chan Yeol wraps his arms around her small waist. They are soft. Small. So different than the hard and wider waist he held yesterday. Her lips are thick and moist and soft. Different than the thin ones he kissed last night. Her moans are soft, feminine. Different than the chuckles and sighs of another man. Her tits are big and soft. Different than the flat and hard ones he squeezed last night.

 

He pulls away from the kiss, looking down on the red flushed cheeks of another girl. A woman. Not a man. Soft and wanting and not desperate and feral like the one he stared at last night.

 

He can’t believe himself when he says it out loud.

 

“Let’s break up.”

 

His cheeks still sting when he walks out of the elevator to the 11th floor. He still remembers Soo Young’s soft and small palm when she slapped him merely forty minutes ago.

 

When Baek Hyun opens his door, Chan Yeol doesn’t even know what he’s thinking at all. Too many things rushing in at once, clouding his head in a torrent of mess. He’s not angry. He just dump his cheating girlfriend less than an hour ago and the man standing in front of him with a shocked face is the very reason why she was cheating at all. But is it really, though? Is Baek Hyun the only one? The only guilty party in this shit? Because it takes two tango, right? If Soo Young didn’t want it, it won’t even happen in the first place, right? That would be rape. And who’s to say that there are no other men too?

 

Hell.

 

Chan Yeol doesn’t even know what to think.

 

“Wow, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Baek Hyun says. Standing in loose jersey shorts and loose tee. Neck long and fair with a purpling bruise inking his soft looking throat. His mark. The one he left just last night.

 

He’s angry.

 

There are so many things he wants to say. But he can’t. Muted as he steps forward and his heart throbs when Baek Hyun takes few steps backwards to allow his entry like suddenly, he’s a prey. Startled sure, but not scared. Only expectant. What an ass. But why his heart is beating this loudly too? Why does it feel so hot? Why does he think that Baek Hyun looks hot? Looking flushed like this, licking his lips as if Chan Yeol is the takeaway meal he’s longing so badly for? Delivered to his doorstep like a fucking Christmas gift?

 

He grabs at the man’s tee instead, pulling him in until he’s breathing down the shorter man’s face.

 

“You’re an ass, you know that?” He grits out, fingers clenching so tightly, he thinks he can put a hole on the man’s flimsy tee.

 

“Yeah?” Baek Hyun breaths out, “So why do I get the feeling that you want to fuck me instead?”

 

Always, _always_ so annoying. Always trying to get on his nerve. Ever since high school. Motherfucker’s so proud and arrogant as he played so splendidly on the court, prancing around with crazy footwork as he circled around tall players like it was all just a game. But it was a game though. A match, sure. But just a game. Only a game.

 

Fuck.

 

_Fuck_ , Baek Hyun is _so_ hot.

 

He didn’t know who does it first, but when he kisses Baek Hyun, he thinks that he can just explode. The man tastes so differently than any other girls he’s been with. Cigarette and beer and mint and Chan Yeol’s already pushing his hands into the hem of his shorts, palming the toned ass and meshes them into his grip. Baek Hyun moves fast, fingers deft at pulling his belt apart and Chan Yeol pushes him in until he has the man on the couch and crashes into him.

 

The TV is on. Buzzer beat of some basketball match. People cheering. But Baek Hyun is moaning under him as he dips his hips down into him. So, _so_ very different.

 

Flat chest, hardening dick, toned and muscled arms.

 

Baek Hyun is not a girl. Far from every image of a girl. Frizzy short grey hair, dry skin, coarse fingers. Shit, shit, **shit**!

 

He pulls at the man’s shorts along with his boxer brief until they are snug around his thighs. He looks down to the sight of his hardened dick, mushroom flat head moist, but shit. He’s a man. With a dick and no boobs. But why is Chan Yeol so turned on?

 

“W- _wait_ , are we going to do it here?” Baek Hyun asks, breathless, face flushed.

 

“Yeah, I want to fuck you.” He gruffs out.

 

“Well, shit, not here. Lube’s in the room. Unless you’re into the whole role-play shit.” The man snorts and Chan Yeol pulls at his bang tightly until the man is wincing before he just shuts his up with a forced bruising kiss. The man hisses into the kiss. Probably from the bruise on his lips when Chan Yeol bit them last night.

 

“I can’t hold it anymore.” He says in between their wet and messy kiss. “Need to fuck you now.”

 

Baek Hyun is tugging at his jeans until they are down to his ass. His fingers are warm as he wraps them around Chan Yeol’s hard meat, tugs at it a little before just jerking it and the tall man couldn’t help, but to moan out at that. So straight forward. Black and white. Just. _Sex_.

 

“We need the lube, asshole, you’ll tear me if not.” The older man pants.

 

“Good,” Chan Yeol mumbles as he nips at the column of Baek Hyun’s throat. “You deserve it.”   

 

But Baek Hyun is pushing at his chest and the tall man groans as he sits back in between the smaller man’s thighs. Baek Hyun shifts around until he’s standing, shorts and boxers pool on the floor as he walks away. So crude and uncouth.

 

Chan Yeol follows suit. Shifting out of his jeans and he follows the man into the bedroom with his boxer still on. Dick still hard. What the fuck is wrong with him. The room is cold, but the AC is off. He wonders if the man switched it off before when it became too cold.

 

Baek Hyun slides the oversized tee over his head and stands naked by his bed. Chan Yeol can’t help but to allow his eyes from roaming over the man’s body. Skin fair, but small body all hardened up. There’re few bruises here and there. The very blueprint of Chan Yeol’s marks where he imprinted on the man from the night before. The very evidence of all the dirty deeds he’s left on him.

 

“C’mere.” He says and Chan Yeol pounces at him. Pushing his hips against the other man’s. Kissing him and spreading his ass cheeks tightly as Baek Hyun slips his fingers into the hem of his boxer.

 

“Take that shit off.” He says once they part for air.

 

Chan Yeol obeys. Stepping away from his boxer and tugging his hoody and tee off. He looks to the bed and feels his jaw almost dropping at the sight. Baek Hyun is sitting on the mattress. Thighs spread opened so crudely as he rubs his fingers atop the rim of his ass. Probably wetting them with lube from the bottle that lays forgotten next to him. Chan Yeol almost moan out loud when he sees the older man pushes two fingers in, biting his lips as he moans at the stretch.

 

The sight is so unbelievably hot.

 

He knows that they are tight. And hot. His dick been in there before. Fucking into it, destroying them, probably. And by the time he has three fingers deep, Baek Hyun is clenching at the bedspread, moaning very loudly and panting slightly.

 

Chan Yeol decides that he can’t take it any longer, so he rushes forward. Kneeling in the space between Baek Hyun thighs as he pushes the man’s shoulders until he’s lying on his bed.

 

“Don’t pull out,” He orders, folding the man’s feet so they are spread so much opened. Hand in between his thighs. Fingers still in. Chan Yeol drops messy kisses down his chest. Licking at the small nub of his chest, twirling his tongue around one hard nipple.

 

“Ch-Chan Yeol –” Baek Hyun cries out.

 

“Don’t stop fucking your ass.” He says, almost in a daze. Fingers rough as they wrap around the other man’s hard and long cock.

 

But Baek Hyun obeys, though. First time not trying to get on his nerve. And it’s loud. The sound of fingers and ass and lube is making. His pants and moans at Chan Yeol’s little ministration.

 

The tall man pulls back after a while. Grabbing at the bottle of lube and squirts a copious of amount along his so fucking hard dick until some drops onto the bed. He can’t be bothered about finding a rubber at this point. He jerks his meat at the sight. Disheveled and desperate Baek Hyun squirming atop the mattress. It feels more than great. Playing with his dick at the keen attention Baek Hyun is giving him. As if he’s a wet dream comes alive when Baek Hyun himself might be the very definition of it. Desperate and wanton and Chan Yeol really doesn’t know what’s gotten into him when he decides to just ram it into Baek Hyun. Standing on his knees in between the man’s thighs. Jamming in alongside to the man’s three fingers and this time, the older man actually shouts at his sudden intrusion.

 

“FUCK!” He screams, tear actually falling down his cheek.

 

“Sh-shit, so tight!” He moans.

 

There’s no grandeur shit and what not as the younger man debouches him. Chan Yeol just starts to fuck into him with a raw passion. Head going crazy because Baek Hyun is hot. And he’s a man. Broad shoulder, flat chest, toned thighs, thick calves. He jackhammers into him vehemently. Dick sliding in and out along Baek Hyun’s immobilised fingers. The smaller man slaps one hand into the mattress, gripping at the sheets until they are twisting in between his fingers until the tall man is sure that they tear. His shoulders are hunching in, twisted as he throws his head back. Eyes scrunches closed and mouth gaps opened to allow his incessant and loud cries.

 

“You’re breaking my ass!” He screams, but dick still so hard and he’s sniffling. “So big, so hard!” He cries out again, sobbing and shaking as Chan Yeol drills in and in and in until his body is all sprightly, back arches, toes curling, knees still spread opened until he’s squirting cum along his abs. Trembling and crying, fingers still stuck in between his asshole and Chan Yeol’s thick girth.

 

“You’re feeling this much, h-hm?” Chan Yeol laughs. “What a _bitch_.”

 

He grabs at the back of the man’s knees, still unrelenting and he fucks him hard and fast and deep until his dick feels sore at the very tight heat and sharp bony fingers. His balls feel tight, and before he knows it, he’s already screaming into his orgasm. Pissing his cum deep into the man’s asshole.

 

Baek Hyun whimpers at his last few thrusts before he goes limp.

 

 

===

 

[Kim Jong Dae]

 

When Jong Dae walks into Kyung Soo’s house to see Chan Yeol sitting on the floor by the bed with his face buried into the mattress, he thought that the whole image hits him with a sense of déjà vu. Instead. It did happen. Just the day before, in fact.

 

“What now?” He winces when he asks that, because he remembers asking the same thing when he walked in yesterday. But he can’t help it. Because seriously. _What now?_

 

“I’m fucked.” Chan Yeol says. Again. A repetitive of yesterday.

 

This time, Jong Dae decides to sit on the chair by Kyung Soo’s small square dining table. The Ikea table he assembled by himself so proudly.

 

“What?” He sighs.

 

“He’s fucked, he said.” Kyung Soo joins in from his low table. Laptop on, just like his giant headphone.

 

“How the breakup went yesterday?” he asks, pulling out his phone as he slides them unlocked.

 

“We broke up.” Chan Yeol’s voice is muffled against the bed.  

 

“Yeah?” He asks, unsurprised. “Thought you wanted it, so why are you bitching?”

 

“When did I even bitch? I haven’t even said anything!” Chan Yeol protests and Jong Dae sighs again at the typical outburst.

 

“So, what then? Did you fuck the Byun guy again, or what?” He groans, going over the menus to decide on a takeout.

 

But the long silence is a little unnerving and he thinks –

 

No.

 

Just.

 

_No_.

 

“Chan Yeol, did you went on a fucking spree with the guy your ex cheated on you with?” He asks, groaning even, because what. The. _Shit_.

 

Kyung Soo actually puts his headset away and turns to stare at the tall man. Chan Yeol is quiet, but Jong Dae thinks that the answer is clear as a day. After finally, Chan Yeol moans so loudly after that, thumping a fist atop the mattress once. Twice. Then over and over again.

 

“I want to die.” He groans. “My dick hurts. But he’s hot. I had gay sex. Twice. And I might want to do it again. I want to fucking DIE.”

 

===

 

[Byun Baek Hyun]

 

Baek Hyun can’t walk straight the next day. He has to go to class though despite it’s a Saturday, because he has a mock trial. But walking is just so fucking hard. And having to walk in a full set of suit is a pain in the ass. His thighs are sore, his ass hurts, and his back is killing him. But he thinks he did rather well. The judge (I.e. the lecturer Mrs. Kim) didn’t throw the file (read: the character evidence) to any of his group mate’s face for once and so, yeah. He thinks they might score this shit pretty well.

 

His group suggests a drink for a job well done, but Baek Hyun just wants to skip the whole thing to go back and sleep the night away. But he did go to the bar. All loud, especially since almost everyone there is basically college students.

 

“Are you okay?” Jong In, his group mate, asks as he eyes the way Baek Hyun is limping slightly when he heads towards one of the booths.

 

“Yeah. Pulled a muscle from practice the other day.” He lies with a grin. A simple feat for a dick like him. Fuck Chan Yeol. Him, and his fucking sex drive and big dick.

 

But it was a _good_ dick though.

 

Shit.

 

So _good_.

 

He’s pretty lucky that he’s excused from practice for the whole week. But Se Hun texted him this morning with a simple –

 

**“I know what you did.”**

 

He had smartly reply with a –

 

**“It’s not even summer.”**

 

He decides that maybe it might be a good night to drink. So he ordered a beer and a shot of Jaegerbomb. Fuck that shit. Everyone is still a little bit high from the miracle of the uneventful mock trial. They even got the ajumma from the cafeteria to play as a witness. That’s got to be an A+ for effort already. He excuses himself after a while, going to the washroom to just sit in one of the cubicle. Shitting that morning was a nightmare.

 

He sighs as he buries his face into his palm. Smiling a little at himself because despite the farce or nonchalance he’s had, it’s almost unbelievable that he’s got Chan Yeol, THE Park Chan Yeol to do this much to him in the span of two days. He thinks it’s a little fucked up. But he thinks that it’s enough to note that his obsession with the younger man is borderline unhealthy.

 

When he was in his final year of high school, he brushed it off as a simple stupid crush. Adrenaline rush from the man’s contempt with him. But now that he’s twenty three, he can’t help from wondering might this be more? What does he want out of all this mess at the end of the day? Sure the sex was good, more than good, actually, but will he be content with things just staying like this? This hate-fuck they’ve had. He said hate, but really now, he knows that there’s not even a trace of hatred coming from his side.

 

He yearns for it.

 

The tall man’s never ending attention.

 

Always has been yearning for it. He thinks that that might be why he did all those shit back in high school. Riling him all wrong ways despite how they basically never even talk to one another.

 

When he unlocks the cubicle door and pushes them opened, his feet fumble at the sight of tall Park Chan Yeol leaning against the countertop of the sink, eyes falling on him.

 

Three days straight?

 

Should he start counting his blessing, or what?

 

“Yo.” Chan Yeol says. A little sulky, but his cheeks are quite pink.

 

Is he drunk?

 

“Are you drunk?” He hates how he always talks before thinking. They say he’s charming, he thinks he’s charming. But Chan Yeol always has a way to rile him up at all the wrong places. Pushing on his shitty buttons and makes him this chaotic and a clumsy asshole.

 

“I’m not drunk, you fucker.” He says as he starts to walk towards him. The man then pushes him until he falls to the toilet with a hiss.

 

Now that fucking hurts.

 

His ass is hurting, for fuck’s sake.

 

Chan Yeol locks the door before turning to him.

 

His heart skips a beat at the attention. Fingers growing clammy and he thinks his face burns a little. He wonders why he’s turning into this pathetic nervous mess. He’s usually much calmer. More of an initiator then the one being moved in to.

 

Chan Yeol’s lips meet his before he can even say anything, puckering over his much thinner ones in a soft suckling before he’s pulling away again. He pushes his hand out in an instance, already pulling at the younger man’s shirt before he can get away and Chan Yeol rewards him with a groan, but he kisses him back.

 

It feels almost suffocating. Sitting in a tight spot like this in his suit and tie. Smooching sound deafens his ears, Chan Yeol’s heavy breathing and his little moans. But the tall man straightens after a while. Standing a little away.

 

“You’re limping, you know.” Chan Yeol says, mumbling more like it as he leans against the door. Arms folding across his chest.

 

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Baek Hyun gruffs out.

 

There’s a tsk sound as Chan Yeol clicks his tongue and Baek Hyun actually flicks him the bird. Petty, sure. But yeah. Chan Yeol yanks at his tie suddenly, and the older man swats at his hand. The younger man actually chuckles at that.

 

“Why are you in suit by the way? Gigolo part time job?” He smirks and Baek Hyun sighs. Leaning slightly back and holding his tongue from making any suggestive remarks that he wants to say out so badly.

 

“Had a mock trial this afternoon.” Chan Yeol arches an eyebrow as he says that.

 

“What, you’re doing law?” 

 

“There’s no need to look so surprised. How _rude_.”

  
“Well, yeah. With that hair and the slutty behaviour?”

 

“I’ll have you know that I’m at the top of the class.” He groans. Crossing his arms over his chest in a similar pose as the other man and Chan Yeol only hums out after that.

 

They are quiet for a while. It’s a little awkward, but Baek Hyun’s heart is still not settling down. Beating so chaotically under his breast bone. Tummy all swirling. Giddy with the attention. He would be grinning like an idiot if he’s stupid enough. But it sucks tits, because he’s a proud man too. Year after year being the ace and in the spotlight tend to do that to a person, he supposes.

 

Chan Yeol moves in once again until he’s standing directly in front of him.

 

“You’re limping.” He says again and Baek Hyun actually glares at him this time, a little ticked off by the man.

 

“Observant, aren’t you?” He grits out.

 

But Chan Yeol did something very unexpected the next five seconds. Big hand, thick fingers ruffling the elder’s hair a little as he bends slightly.

 

“I’ll wait for you outside the bar in thirty minutes. No more than ten minutes. Then I’ll send you home.” He says and just like that, he walks away. Leaving the cubicle’s door closed again.

 

Baek Hyun buries his face into his palm for the second time that night. But this time, he’s not even going to deny the huge grin he has on. So over the moon. What a child.

 

===

 

[Park Chan Yeol]

 

At this point in his life, Chan Yeol knows that he’s fucked on all sorts of levels.   

 

It’s rather surprising considering how smart he actually is, grades above average, attitude calculating. Almost careful sometimes despite how careless he can get when it comes to the petty hatred he holds for a certain someone who’s been a shit to his parade since high school. He’s no romantic. That’s for sure. Crass and rough, but his exes never complained about it before. So used they were to his straightforwardness, and despite not being a douchebag and still offering to send them back home before after a night out and such, it was never done without an ulterior motive.

 

And guess what he did?

 

He offered to send Baek Hyun back home after he saw the man at the bar two nights ago.

 

Sure, the man’s limp might be caused by him. His dick still hurt that night, but looking at Baek Hyun sitting atop the toilet in the washroom that night made his tummy tingling all wrong.

 

He said that he will only wait ten minutes for the man, but he ended up waiting for fifteen minutes. He called for an Uber, and he actually really went through with sending the man to his doorstep. Baek Hyun actually invited him in, but he didn’t go through with. Simply because he knew what little self-control he’s had will blow and vanish.

 

And he did worst before he actually fucked off.

 

He actually kissed Baek Hyun. A quick chaste kiss. And it was fucked. Because Chan Yeol is pretty sure that he hates the guy’s guts. But that kiss. The kiss they shared. When he kissed Baek Hyun that night, there was no trace of hatred in it.

 

He’s confused, sure.

 

He still hates the man.

 

Sure, he is pissed that Baek Hyun actually hooked up with Soo Young despite her at that time was still his girlfriend. Sure, they were on their way to breaking up. Chan Yeol already knows how the passion and his feeling for the girl have been simmering to its death to the point that when he caught them in her room, he felt numb. Angry, sure, but pretty much numb.

 

So when it comes down to it though, has he always been inclined towards men without him noticing? He hung out with plentiful of men his whole life. That’s what he got from being proactive his extra-curricular activities since middle school. But if he’s honest enough, Byun Baek Hyun was the first man he ever pay an extra attention too. Smug talented asshole who’s no stranger to spotlight. Smart, charming and everyone’s favourite. A pretty solid reason for anyone to hate him, no?

 

Has Chan Yeol always been that petty?

 

“Stop thinking so hard, Chan Yeol-ah, you’re giving me ulcer.” Jong Dae says from across of him.

 

He looks up to the man at the interruption. Eyes now focusing at the present. Bustling café filled with students from all faculties. The coffee shop is near to their college, at an al fresco styled mall with lines of cafes and restaurants that students and office workers would frequent for lunch or group discussions. Kyung Soo works part time at this particular café. Their shepherd’s pies and grilled chicken chops are to die for.

 

The table they chose are the one by the outside window of the café. It’s more spacious this way, more legroom for Chan Yeol’s long limbs.

 

Kyung Soo walks out in black trousers, white shirt and black waist apron. In his two hands are a plate of Chicken chop and carbonara, and he places them atop their table with a quiet thud. Jong Dae whistles and catcalls at the man, phone up as he updates his instastory. Kyung Soo retaliates by grabbing the bottle of salt and shakes as much as he can into Jong Dae’s carbonara. Earning himself a squawk as their other friend tries to pry the bottle away from him.

 

“Where’s the manager? Fucking customer service!” He whines, but Kyung Soo only smirks before he walks away.

 

They eat after that. The chicken tastes so heavenly against his tongue and he’s good at ignoring Jong Dae’s strange quirk of wanting to snap pictures of almost everything. The food, himself, Chan Yeol’s stupid face, then himself. He wonders if that’s the price the man has to pay for being insta-famous. Thousands of followers double tapping anything he uploads.

 

But then loud scrapping sound of a chair being pulled fills his ears, and he looks up to see a man in black trousers, white dress shirt and black necktie pulling a chair next to Jong Dae. He thinks that it’s rather expected that he spits his bits of chicken into Jong Dae’s face, earning a loud squawk as the man cries out.

 

“Chan Yeol, man, what the FUCK?”

 

There’s a snort, and Chan Yeol is thumping at his chest when breathing becomes hard, swallowing his iced tea in one gulp to clear his throat. Before long, he’s already glaring at the cause of his misery. A motherfucking Byun Baek Hyun who has a face splitting grin.

 

“Charming,” He says.

 

“Fuck off!” Chan Yeol bites back, feeling his cheeks burn at the utter foolishness of the whole shit.

 

“Excuse me for a sec,” Jong Dae coughs, pushing his chair back as he stands up. Walking away and leaving Chan Yeol alone at the table with the pleasing looking Baek Hyun. Chan Yeol almost calls him back, betrayed at being left behind simply because he knows his friends finds the whole thing troublesome.

 

But the tall man lets it slide, huffing out a sigh as he leans back against his chair, folding his arms across his chest as he glares at the shorter male.

 

“What do you want?” He scans over Baek Hyun’s attire.

 

He saw the man on few occasions on campus. Baek Hyun is always walking around in black pants, white shirt and some dull coloured neckties. He thought that it was weird, but after asking around, apparently final year law students are required to wear those shit. Black and white office attire. It would look atrocious on anyone with bleached grey hair. But he wonders why the older man is looking so attractive as fuck.

 

Baek Hyun didn’t say anything, only standing to change his seat so that he’s sitting right across Chan Yeol as he takes over Jong Dae’s chair. He’s smirking by now when he notices the tall man’s glare.

 

“Now, there’s no need for all this hostility.” He laughs. “I’m actually here for a great proposal.” He says.

 

“Here’s a proposal. Why don’t you go suck a dick and die.” He glowers.

 

Baek Hyun laughs at his response and damn, the way he does it is music to his ears. All bright and full of tinkle. What the fuck.

 

“Sure, let’s go back to my place. I’ll suck your dick until one of us die.” The older man counters with a lick of his lips and he smirks when Chan Yeol flicks him the bird. Baek Hyun shifts in his seat, and he wonders if the man is crossing his legs now. His toned and lean legs that Chan Yeol can’t seem to let go when he fucked the man the other night. His fingers are all sharp and long as he takes out his phone, flicking his gaze onto it before placing them atop the table just next to Jong Dae’s Carbonara.

 

Then he smiles. No longer smirking or looking obnoxious. Just smile as he tilts his head. Frizzy hair falling around his face so handsomely. Eyes black, but alive. Not dead like a fish like how it did back when Chan Yeol first met him during his first year of high school.

 

Chan Yeol watches as he leans forward, taking a piece of his fries and munches on it.

 

“What do you want?” He asks again when the silence stretches too long.

 

Baek Hyun arches an eyebrow at that, but says nothing more. He seems to be thinking. Quiet, yeah, but eyes still calculating as he eyes Chan Yeol up. It’s unnerving. They are too similar to one another that it’s almost creepy, even.

 

Back leaning against the chair. Face a little blank. Shoulders loose, relax. So nonchalant.

 

And then he speaks.

 

Words soft that Chan Yeol finds himself hooking for every word.

 

“I want to start over. Clean slate.” The man says and Chan Yeol finds it strange how his chest is twisting from within.

 

“Clean slate?” He finds himself asking.

 

“Yeah. I want to do this the right way.” He says. Confusing, sure, but Baek Hyun seems so uncaring with his words. Almost dreamy even.

 

“What are you talking about?” The younger man asks. All ears for the man he claims he hated so much when now, there’s not even a trace of hatred as he eyes Baek Hyun’s almost pretty face. Plain, yes, he is plain looking. But he wonders if the confidence he carries himself is makes him so pleasing to the eyes. To Chan Yeol’s eyes, at least. And he’s confused. So confused.

 

Yesterday, he was pretty sure that he still hated this man.

 

But now, as of this second, he’s grasping for reasons to justify his hatred towards the other man. _Frantic_. Why did he hate Baek Hyun to begin with?

 

“Well, not seeing you the last two days made me think hard. I love your dick, sure. It’s like every wet dream comes to life,” He shrugs and Chan Yeol raised his eyebrows at the bold claim. “But it’s not enough. I think I want more. More than your dick at least. So I want to do this properly.”

 

“ _Wha_ –”

 

“I’m going to officially woe you, Chan Yeol.” He says. Calm, but eyes sharp and never leaving the tall man’s face.

 

Chan Yeol opens his mouth, thinking he should say something to counter this absurdity. But he finds himself loss for words. Because it’s ridiculous. No one ever says that to him. Never before. And Chan Yeol wants to say something. Wants to pretend that the man is disgusting him. But he can’t. He really can’t, because what the fuck?

 

Everything is too noisy, but at the same time, it’s quiet too. His head is in a mess. Chaotically killing his brain cells. But Baek Hyun is still staring. Still calm. Still expecting.

 

“Have you always been inclined towards men?” He finds himself asking instead. Baek Hyun arches an eyebrow at his question. But he didn’t seem mad or startled.

 

“I’ve always gone for both.” He answers straightforwardly.

 

“I’ve always been straight though,” He suddenly says. “I can’t promise it will work out.” He continues. Didn’t know why he said that, because that sounded as if he didn’t mind the idea of Baek Hyun going after him. But does he mind it though? Really? They had sex twice. He kissed Baek Hyun one time or two times or three times after that. And they’re sitting with each other now. No rough touches, no acidic thoughts. Just sitting. Watching. Talking.

 

“Nothing ever works out to begin with. But we make do, right? Like love for example –”

 

“ _Love_ –”

 

“Love itself is a warfare no? One side wins, while the other loses.” Baek Hyun shrugs easily. “You just have to work for it. I always work for things I want, and now, I want you.” Baek Hyun says with finality. Confident.

 

Truly loss for words. Chan Yeol finds the whole proposition to be very strange. Alien. It’s a first for him. So he’s gaping like an idiot. Probably look stupid too as he stares at the other man. Eyes wide and hard as his lips dry up.

 

“Are you on to something? Because I swear, if you’re just playing with me –”

 

“Take it as however you like. But I mean it. Every single shit I said. I want YOU Park Chan Yeol. I want to know you, I want to take you. Hell, I want you all to myself. No game. Not just sex. You, as a whole.”

 

Huh.

 

Just look at that.

 

Black and white.

 

No bullshit –just straight to the point.

 

Byun Baek Hyun wants him.

 

When Baek Hyun’s words finally sink in, Chan Yeol feels his face burn with the reality behind it. Baek Hyun wants him. Baek Hyun is making a move on him. While he’s so used to girls’ coy flirting and teasing touches, the older man is going in at full force. Straight up bold words with no such effort to at least beautify his intention. Pure and raw honesty of what he wants. And Chan Yeol is not used to such ways. He’s an initiator. He used to be the one making the move. And he almost forgets that Baek Hyun is a man just like he is. And he’s not afraid to let Chan Yeol knows that he’s not playing around.

 

It’s so strange.

 

But his heart did skip a beat when he realises that Baek Hyun is still staring, gauging for his reaction, probably, and he’s waiting. Calm, and hard and focus. Just like when he was back then. Ball in hands. Calculative as he dribbled for his winning shot.

 

The only difference between now and then, Chan Yeol realises, that this is no longer about game. This is his new reality. He knows what a ferocious man Baek Hyun can be if he’s really going to go hard at winning something. That used to be something the tall man hated and admired so greatly when he watched the elder all that one year when they were in high school.

 

So Chan Yeol rests both his elbows atop the table and buries his hot face into his palm, groaning out along the way. Shit. His face feels way too hot. The embarrassment that starts to creep up his whole being is making him flustered. His heart is throbbing under his chest. His tummy is clenching weirdly, and oddly enough, he doesn’t know why his chest hurts from anticipation. He’s supposed to be against this. It’s bullshit. He shouldn’t be looking forward to this.

 

But just what the hell is this?

 

He bites his lips when he feels tentative fingers plucking at his index finger, not daring to look up to know what it’s Baek Hyun. The smaller man’s touch feels warm, sure as he plays with the pad of his finger. Chan Yeol didn’t even bother to say anything. But then Baek Hyun asks him.

 

“So, you in?”

 

This is it, Chan Yeol thinks. He can step on the paddle now and stop this whole shit altogether. He can tell him that the whole thing is a farce. Doom to failure. Hell, he should be telling him that he’s not interested. That this thing they are going in so carelessly will not work. That it’s nonsense.

 

But he didn’t.

 

He instead pushes out one hand and clasps his fingers and intertwines them with Baek Hyun’s.

 

Chan Yeol thinks that he’s smart. That he is calculative. That he should really use his whole intellect before deciding to answer him. He should think ahead. That this is no game. That this is a risk he doesn’t want to partake in. Petty, tiresome, troublesome.

 

But Chan Yeol is only twenty one.

 

So he tells the man –

 

“I’m game.”

 

He will surely come to regret this decision in one or two months. In six months even. But for now, his heart is making a mess out of his head. Tornado of emotions that are so mismatched hit him all at once.

 

Want.

 

Desire.

 

Anticipation.

 

Hate.

 

Disgust.

 

Lust.

 

Hopeful.

 

Ah, _shit_.

 

He will regret this.

 

But as he looks up from the darkness of his palm towards the other man, Baek Hyun is smiling at him. No malice. Just smile. Genuine, maybe, if he even knows the man at all. Byun Baek Hyun was just another stranger two weeks ago. Not wholly stranger, but he almost forgotten the man’s existence the last three years. But here they are. Chan Yeol basically holding on to the mess of a man. Basically throwing his heart out to be tested.

 

But Baek Hyun is still holding on to his hand.

 

People are staring.

 

Two men holding hand like this so openly in public.

 

Chan Yeol had a girlfriend just last week.

 

But damn it.

 

Damn it all. 

 

-End-

 

 

 

 


End file.
